Harry Potter and the Halfblood Prince
by Lovely-Plot
Summary: Mijn visie van 'De halfbloedprins', voor ik het boek las! Wie is de halfbloedprins?


**_Harry Potter and the Halfbloodprince_**

Hij stond in een oude, marmeren koepel. Het was er aardedonker.

Het leek wel alsof de koepel ademde. Er hing een onverklaarbare spanning in de lucht,

alsof er een enorm monster sliep, dat elk moment wakker gemaakt kon worden.

Harry huiverde. Ze waren in het hol van de leeuw. Hij voelde het. Hij wist het.

Hij hoorde een zacht geritsel. Harry keek snel naar rechts, en zag de omtrekken van een man. De man was mager, knokig en zijn rug was gebogen. Zijn haar hing in slierten om zijn gezicht. Hij lag op de grond, behoedzaam en alert. Zijn gezicht kon Harry niet zien.

Harry hoorde zachte voetstappen. Vier mensen. Nee, zeven. Twaalf… vijftien?

Verschillende gedaanten verspreidden zich om de rand van de koepel.

Harry had een sterk vermoeden wie die mensen waren.

De man ging op zijn hurken zitten.

Hij strekte zijn benen naar achteren en ging op handen en voeten staan.

Harry staarde naar de plek waar het gezicht van de man zat, maar hij zag nog steeds niets.

Hij hoorde opnieuw lichte voetstappen. Hij keek naar links. Uit het niets doemde een man op. De man aarzelde niet, maar liep naar het midden van de koepel. Hij hief zijn hand op.

De duisternis werd enigszins verlicht, het was nu schemerig.

De nieuwe man draaide zich om naar Harry.

Het was Voldemort.

Harry schrok niet. Hij had het al verwacht.

Voldemort zag er precies hetzelfde uit als de vorige keer dat Harry hem had ontmoet. Lijkbleek, rode ogen, handen als bleke spinnen. Hij droeg een lange, zwarte mantel.

De mensen aan de rand van de koepel maakten zachte ritselende geluiden.

Harry vermoedde dat ze hun toverstok trokken. De gehurkte man stootte een zacht kreetje uit bij het zien van de wrede tovenaar, maar verroerde zich niet.

Harry kon iets meer van de man zien, maar zag alsnog niet veel.

Voldemort liep naar de man toe. Harry hield zijn adem in.

'Zo', zei Volemort met zijn hoge, kille stem. Harry's nekharen gingen recht overeind staan.

Hij had die stem al zovaak gehoord, maar de dreiging die erin weerklonk, zou nooit wennen.

De in schaduw gehulde man stond op. 'Halfbloedprins,' zei Voldemort schamper.

'Uitverkoren.' De mensen aan de rand van de koepel schuifelden onrustig.

'Dat betekent,' vervolgde Voldemort, terwijl hij zijn toverstok uit zijn mantel haalde,

'dat jij de enige bent die mij kan verslaan. En niet de jongen. Perkamentus had geen gelijk.' De Halfbloedprins hief zijn kin een beetje op.

'Ik weet wat je kan,' zei Voldemort prompt. De Halfbloedprins keek allerminst verrast.

'En ik weet ook wat _ik_ kan,' zei Voldemort. Hij hief zijn toverstok op en wees naar het hoofd van de Halfbloedprins. 'Crucio!' Harry wendde vol afschuw al zijn hoofd af,

maar de Prins maakte geen enkel geluid. Hij kronkelde niet krijsend op de grond.

Hij stond daar maar, trots en rechtop. Voldemort leek geschokt.

'Heeft dit geen effect op je, mijn _Prins_?' zei Voldemort sinister.

Voldemort hief zijn armen op, en de ruimte werd plotseling compleet verlicht.

De Halfbloedprins draaide zich om, maar Harry had al gezien wie het was…

'Lupos!' schreeuwde Harry. De Halfbloedprins! Het was Lupos!

Harry probeerde naar hem toe te rennen, maar een Dooddoener aan de rand van de koepel, vuurde een gele straal op hem af. Harry verstijfde in zijn pas en kon zich niet meer bewegen.

_Lupos!_ dacht Harry. _Ik mag jou niet verliezen! Ik heb Sirius al verloren! _

_Ik wil niet nog eens jou verliezen!_ Maar het was zinloos om dit te denken. Hij moest iets _doén_!

Voldemort begon spreuken op Sirius af te vuren, waarvan Harry de meeste niet kende.

De Dooddoeners stonden er roerloos bij. Lupos dook elke keer weg van een spreuk,

maar kreeg niet de tijd om spreuken op Voldemort los te laten.

Lupos' snelheid verbaasde Harry. Hij had nog nooit gedacht

dat Lupos de Halfbloedprins kon zijn, laat staan dat hij het zou kúnnen.

Zou Lupos Voldemort kunnen verslaan?

Harry kon zijn vingers weer bewegen.

Langzaam kreeg hij het gevoel in zijn vingers terug. Harry greep zijn kans…

Hij trok zijn toverstok, richtte hem op Voldemort en riep: 'Aveda Kedavra!'

Voldmort zag de vloek aan komen en dook weg… 'Nee, Harry!' schreeuwde Lupos verhit.

'Het is mijn taak! Je weet het!' Maar op dit moment kon het Harry weinig schelen

wiens taak dit was, en hoe de toekomst eruit zag. Ja, hij was deze kelder in geslopen,

wat verboden was. Ja, hij had een Onvergefelijke Vloek gebruikt.

En ja, als hij Voldemort doodde, zou hijzelf sterven. Misschien was dat het wel waard.

Als Lupos maar bleef leven.

Lupos dook weer voor een Lamstraal en beukte tegen de Doodoener Kwast aan.  
Kwast deed niets en keek gespannen naar zijn Heer. Lupos smakte tegen de grond.

Harry zag zijn neus bloeden. 'Crucio!' schreeuwde Voldemort.

Maar Lupos onderging de vloek, nog steeds zwijgend. Hij krabbelde moeizaam overeind. 'Paralitis!' gilde Harry. Voldemort stapte kalm opzij.

'Aveda Kedavra!' schreeuwde Voldemort.

Lupos dook opzij…

Plotseling klonk er een harde stem. 'Hallo, Marten.'

Albus Perkamentus verscheen in de rechteropening van de koepel.

De Dooddoeners doken direct op hem af, maar Perkamentus hield hen tegen met een kort, magisch handgebaar, wat ze abrupt deed stoppen.

Voldemort stond met zijn rug naar Perkamentus toe en reageerde niet.

Lupos krabbelde overeind en riep: 'Albus, het is mijn taak! Je mag-'

'Stil, Remus,' reageerde Perkamentus. Hij liep naar Voldemort's rug toe.

'Draai je om, Marten,' zei Perkamentus geduldig. 'Ik val je niet aan als je me niet aankijkt… Draai je om, we zullen dit eens moeten afhandelen. En dat moment is _nu_.'

Lupos beefde. 'Albus,' begon hij. 'Je weet dat-'

Maar Voldemort draaide zich om. Hij trok bliksemsnel zijn toverstok,

richtte hem op Perkamentus' borst en schreeuwde: 'Aveda Kedavra!'

Perkamentus sprong naar rechts en schreeuwde: 'Marten! Je bent een dwaas!'

Het schoolhoofd keek woedend, en knikte naar Lupos.

Lupos' ogen werden groot, maar hij knikte terug.

'Marten! Als het niet simpel ligt, _doe het dan ook niet simpel!_' schreeuwde Perkamentus.

Perkamentus en Lupos hieven hun toverstokken op…

Er spoot een blauw web uit Perkamentus' toverstok, wat zich om Voldemort heen wikkelde.

Eerst zijn voeten, dan zijn benen, helemaal tot aan zijn hals.

Lupos' spreuk had een feloranje straal bevat, wat op het web afging

en het groen deed oplichten. De Dooddoeners keken verbijsterd toe.

'Meester!' gilde Lucius Malfidus. Hij dook naar het web.

De andere Dooddoeners stormden op Voldemort af. Perkamentus strekte zijn armen uit.

Er kwam wit licht uit zijn vingertoppen. De Dooddoeners zakten neer op de grond.

Hun lichamen werden langzaam transparant… tot ze verdwenen!

Het web had zich strak om Voldemort heen gewikkeld.

Voldemort staarde Perkamentus moordlustig aan.

'Harry…' zei Lupos, zijn ogen volledig gefixeerd op Voldemort.

'Doe een paar stappen achteruit.' Harry gehoorzaamde.

'We handelen dit nu af,' herhaalde Perkamentus tegen Volemort.

Voldemort keek nu angstig. Perkamentus richtte zijn toverstok op…

Harry sloot zijn ogen, en…

Felle lichtflitsen verblindde Harry's ogen. Alles ging ongelofelijk snel.

Hij hoorde een kreet, een snerpende gil en snelle voetstappen.

Rode flitsen, gele stralen, blauwe vonken en zwarte draden, alles door elkaar.

Harry probeerde wat te zien. Een blauwe straal kwam op hem af. Hij dook…

Hij viel hard neer, maar hoorde het geluid van brekende scharnieren,

een triomfantelijke kreet, gevloek…

Plotseling hoorde hij voetstappen, rennend. Hij zag de waas van kleuren zich razendsnel verspreidden, naar een opening van de koepel.

Een enkele Lamstraal werd op hem afgevuurd. Hij dook weg.

Een toverstok werd weggegooid, naar Harry toe.

Toen was het donker. De drie waren de linker koepelopening in gegaan.

Harry stond vermoeid op en pakte de gevallen toverstok.

Hij moest opschieten, hij moest ze inhalen, maar hoe kon hij zo snel zijn?

Ze konden overal zijn. Hij voelde zich moe, doodmoe.

Hij kon het allemaal niet beseffen. De vloer was koud, maar hij wilde zo graag slapen…

Hij kon ze niet inhalen… zelfs de snelste bezem zou hen niet kunnen bijhouden.

Het was doodstil… Harry zakte neer op de grond.

KABAM. Harry schrok wakker. Hoeveel tijd was er verstreken? Wat was er gebeurd?

Wat was die knal? _Is er iemand dood_? dacht hij angstig.  
Hij voelde zich trillerig en gespannen. Hij hoorde voetstappen, en sprong overeind.

Hij zag de gestalte van Lupos voor zich. Harry kreeg een golf van blijdschap over zich heen. Lupos omhelsde hem stevig. Harry hoorde hem zachtjes snikken.

Harry had dat Lupos bijna nooit zien doen. 'Lupos?' fluisterde Harry.

'Het is voorbij…' zei Lupos, terwijl hij Harry losliet en waterig glimlachte.

'Het is… het is over.' Harry kon het niet bevatten. Hij streek over zijn voorhoofd.

Zijn litteken zat er nog steeds. Het zou er zijn leven lang blijven.

'Perkamentus…' bracht Harry uit. 'Hij… hij redt het,' zei Lupos.

'Hij is nu nog bewusteloos… Felix gaat hulp halen…

hij heeft zoveel kracht gebruikt… onvoorstelbaar…'

'En de regels… ik deed de laatste, zwakke spreuk… en toen ging hij ten onder.'

'We zijn gered. De wereld is gered,' besloot Lupos.

En samen liepen ze de kelder uit.


End file.
